Rule The World
Rule The World is Sjin's Minecraft series on the Flux Buddies Server that runs Resonant Rise 3. Sjin wanted to play solo Minecraft, because he hasn't in a long while, so he decided to make this series. In Yogiverse This series focuses on the Ancient Warfare mod. Sjin is attempting to build a working town using custom NPCs to help him, and proceed to establish an army using these NPCs to "rule the world." As of Episode 14 Sjin has met Lord Blackwood, a local lord, claiming to own the land Sjin has built on. Sjin, not being able to afford the tax of 500 gold and 20 diamonds a week, says whoever builds on a plot of land first owns it. He then resorts to building an army, creating The Green Knight in the process of making soldiers. Episode Guide |ytuser=UCpu8dLHavjMi1a5jgT9ycMA |Minecraft - Rule The World #1 - Ser Sjin|pw7A_0LrA5s|Aak6I6kyZgag |Minecraft Rule The World #2 - Inventing The Wheel|S8RUnc0gSs4|VVZG0K0s7CcB |Minecraft Rule The World #3 - Blacksmith|nGoJ_s3GJEw|CFgaHfCzglcE |Minecraft Rule The World #4 - Town Hall and NPC Worker!|a4GGaO2vo8o|AqJC2oEgDQdL |Minecraft Rule The World #5 - Fully Armoured!|gEn90dcLaqo|hbcVmpps3sVF |Minecraft Rule The World #6 - Farming and Farmers!|NWOPOOfbHF0|Ppf4Dt3uwY0b |Minecraft Rule The World #7 - A Bigger Farm!|zyruSmQDf2Q|IwXjoKevdcwT |Minecraft Rule The World #8 - Warehouse!|g8n8bUDrMvM|pe3orJunow5x |Minecraft Rule The World #9 - Rythian the Priest!|5tULWsVXUEU|Lazz42Wz9dxD |Minecraft Rule The World #10 - Skins For Our Dudes!|CU5OBTqriIE|MLdbC9Gt9qav |Minecraft Rule The World #11 - InTheLittleCourier!|AhN6mth3zss|T8OxiT7exDpP |Minecraft Rule The World #12 - Diggy Diggy Mine!|zQF0rQN3kUs|OkCjJN9iUHkC |Minecraft Rule The World #13 - Aqua Power!|ayImMKGxbBg|jF5jOV6P5r0H |Minecraft Rule The World #14 - Lord Blackwood|wYEE7FcJSD8|IQx3PmvrBCQZ |Minecraft Rule The World #15 - Our First Champion|3hSXrJSY9W0|JF75uFgheOaY |Minecraft Rule The World #16 - Forging Greatness|mv4STfb2WdI|NlwZWthFxLFR |Minecraft Rule The World #17 - Heroes Assemble!|z6-N9PwJ-uw|dVLU12xQqdQM |Minecraft Rule The World #18 - Mighty Steeds and The Tax Collector!|aK-4hostX_w|N/A |Minecraft Rule The World #19 - The Power Of Wind!|RymdmWFlHmM|N/A |Minecraft Rule The World #20 - Farming Fish|tmjl1nM98jQ|eHpTlOnDiZ0s |Minecraft Rule The World #21 - Canadian Lumberjack!|1dtJFWEAo6Q|hMhWk0IvbNCq |Minecraft Rule The World #22 - Handcranked Potatoes|ZKFLBEMXbNM|JL6HFJLEv823 |Minecraft Rule The World #23 - Making Mana|K09wXjTr4TM|RWMuTatCDOxZ |Minecraft Rule The World #24 - Auto Bread!|_5BweMmS7es|nwtm0ILvJ6OV |Minecraft Rule The World #25 - Mushroom Grotto!|dUhTuJ_SXew|R478J9FJJBV3 |Minecraft Rule The World #26 - Mother Of All Quarries!|-N4F1D8t45M|xuDWwujVaww3 |Minecraft Rule The World #27 - Big Willie Bard|CKW44dEzzNQ|N/A |Modded Minecraft - Rule The World #28 - Mailbox and Flux Buddies!|4iy0zmhM2LE|vkNudJx9p51y |Modded Minecraft Rule The World #29 - The First Post|3gckkjKiDP8|XuCA1HrSPXTO |Modded Minecraft Rule The World #30 - Ross The Grunt|Xtpsjjv034U|ahHhJZz1cZjq |Modded Minecraft Rule The World #31 - Grunt Arena|tUXQELb1qJQ|YfwW5xrnUeiO |Minecraft Rule The World #32 - The Heist|qrPrjjYJFHc|K8fDci2hUn5L |Minecraft Rule The World #33 - Bow of Kings|7WVZwyD0wBY|DFlVZnXcLL8w |Minecraft Rule The World #34 - Temple of Renzovia|Ocg0rhEJkio|vWgLabeuqxEk |Minecraft Rule The World #35 - Operation Alfheim|alUozeK9t_8|l538qKsOXNON |Minecraft Rule The World #36 - Building the Portal|4i77sUognJ0|yGSuwtd3qdbx |Minecraft Rule The World #37 Back In Business|hx-WVz6LeHU|Ez1s19uoCofv |Minecraft Rule The World #38 - The Executioner|hy0Gshzcwy4|U1PdcIxE7Krb |Minecraft Rule The World #39 - Crazy Mana Guns|IjK6hlnt6uQ|YLRmEGkfkDGF |Minecraft Rule The World #40 - Forging Terrasteel!|8ALxFKxatew|uf1AzMM3sax9 |Minecraft Rule The World #41 - The Blacksmith|IqwK-ZxPAZI|nlPZUaQVXBBr |Modded Minecraft Rule The World #42 - Building the Gateway|Ha5TX2q13AM|YWzZQIExqGJx |Minecraft Rule The World #43 - Wither Fight!|tkSc-Ji0S9E|jPn6g1jFgstD |Minecraft Rule The World #44 - The Headhunter|KyzoyA1baNk|vd6Y7eweDeeq |Minecraft Rule The World #45 - Eldraphyn|ukULXtfbHC0|tgxvKqIVdgVe |Minecraft Mods Rule The World #46 - Botanical Brews|eOIT4R8CMCw|N/A |Minecraft Mods - Rule The World #47 - Preparing for Battle|ZaHvtaxT0hE|q078rXxDsQID |Minecraft Rule The World #48 - Gaia Guardian Battle!|zuzXHqQ8JAQ|B0bw1OIP6hIy |Minecraft Rule The World #49 - End Times Part One|LGLplD2mhWA|IySgcMyoK8Cr |Minecraft Rule The World #50 - End Times Part Two|xubQyTwMldg|M8fcvH3fBbdd |Minecraft Rule The World #51 - The Walls of Sjinterfell|tuxrUf0gd5A|Vh1OOAzbNIbx |Minecraft Rule The World #53 - Berym`s Home|O2EyduXABR0|ttpJcQ69CPO3 |Minecraft Rule The World #52 - The Battle for Sjinterfell|nqvsYQihVSo|rWJ53uJA1uKP |Minecraft Rule The World #54 - Making Way For The Castle|J3mKiFSwCpU|qP1tBoGuNvlG |Minecraft Rule The World #55 - Island In The Sky|lSLVaiykbPE|XQLqoT3a7aOQ |Minecraft Rule The World #56 - Eldraphyn`s Tower|baON6NLBvZA|bVR7erQlZ7tr |Minecraft Rule The World #57 - Ultimate Enchanting!|-CUZgJ_0QYs|jFgQB28AIz8f |Minecraft Rule The World #58 - Rolling The Dice|fBSRQndC64o|ysAJSvtubf7M |Minecraft Rule The World #59 - Sjinterfell Castle Build (Part One)|LAWPIuA4560|VRndSJokTvZr |Minecraft Rule The World #60 - Rings of Power|P6ZBWwnY-0w|K6fOiYqCpUvb |Minecraft Rule The World #61 - Sjinterfell Castle Build (Part Two)|mVhfiwRzpIg|EQoxVl9NZI5d |Minecraft Rule The World #62 - Houndmaster Hobb|asPecuj9ZSA|cwA8hOjssqtZ |Minecraft Rule The World #63 - Hobbs` House Build|iTLP2LHwE8k|qGDwyS4jfZG9 |Minecraft Rule The World #64 - Into Alfheim|ffNL2aPD924|YNETp0akEdP8 |Minecraft Rule The World #65 - Finding Steve|1CoINzbJsZk|ocd1CGEr33Js |Minecraft Rule The World #66 - Thaumcraft with Steve|3zh9LC2vqqQ|AxNhz7jNlDDo }} Category:Resonant Rise 3 Category:Sjin Category:Rule The World Category:Minecraft